Coupled inductors have been in existence for several decades, but are seldom used for circuit boards. That is now changing, as more powerful computer microprocessors require high current on small boards. Coupled inductors can be used to decrease the amount of board space consumed by traditional inductors. They have also been shown to significantly reduce ripple currents and have allowed the use of smaller capacitors, saving board space. Thus, what is needed is an efficient, high coupling coefficient, reasonably low cost inductor.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve over the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a highly coupled inductor which is efficient.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.